


Candy Can Dissolve Any Tantrum

by m7callis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Vamp!Danny, Vampires turned into kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7callis/pseuds/m7callis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alchemy Club releases a gas that turns the four vampires (JP, Camilla, Danny, and Mattie) into toddlers. Set way after season 2, when everything on campus is solved. Also, it's my first fic so keep that in mind! I promise I'll improve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Can Dissolve Any Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> I know other fics have been posted with generally the same idea, so the idea isn't mine. The story is mine. I just wrote something based off the idea.

“Enough!” yells Laura. She was tired of this. She knows it’s hard for Danny to get along with Carmilla and Mattie considering one: she’s never gotten along with Carm and two: she sort of killed Mattie. She gets it, she really does. But since Danny became a vampire three weeks ago all Laura has been hearing is yelling and threats (even though no one will actually kill the other) and the occasional voice of JP saying “maybe we can work together” and the three female vampires yelling “shut up” back. Laura has been trying to deal with it the best she can, because again she gets it, she really does.

Just not today. 

“Enough,” she says again. Not quite as loud. She has been sitting at her computer trying to study for ten minutes while Mattie, Danny, and Carmilla scream at each other not ten feet behind her. Laura snapped, and the bickering quieted. 

Laura turns around in her seat to see all three vampires staring at her. JP is staring as well from the chair he is sitting in to the right. “It’s just that you guys are basically family now, as much as you might not like it. The fighting is ridiculous and really needs to stop because some people are actually trying to get work done. So please just shut up for just a few minutes!” Laura runs her hand through her hair and returns back to her work. Mattie and Danny exchanged a quick nod and disappear. Danny into the next room and Mattie up the stairs with JP following close behind. 

Laura feels a cool hand on her shoulder that she instantly recognizes. She stops reading the online article about ocean wavelengths but she doesn’t take her eyes off the screen. Her and Carmilla are not back together yet. They have both been avoiding the conversation since the Vordenberg incident. Laura isn’t ready for that conversation yet. Carmilla knows that.

Laura feels Carm’s thumb brush her shoulder softly. It sends a warm feeling through her. It’s comforting. 

“Hey..” Carmilla says. She hesitates before speaking again, unsure of what to say. “Look, I know you're stressed. I’m sorry. We will try to behave okay? It’s just.. Xena is so ugh...” she exhales. Carmilla losing her cool is not what Laura needs right now. “I’m here if you need anything.” Carmilla says softly before kissing the top of Laura’s head and sitting in the chair behind her. 

Laura pretends to be scrolling but she’s not paying attention to this article at all. It’s been like that between her and Carmilla lately. Their physicality doesn’t go beyond comforting exchanges. Like Carmilla wrapping Laura up in her arms when she cries at night. Or a hug when Laura gets really stressed out. Or a kiss on the forehead here and there. Laura wouldn’t be able to hold it together without it. Carmilla makes the waves of pain calmer. Without her the waves would be like storms. She just isn’t sure what it means quite yet, and she doesn’t want to think about it. She has too much on her mind. 

“Laura!” LaFontaine exclaims, breaking Laura out of her thoughts. Carmilla looks up from the book she picked up. “Laura! Okay, uh this is going to be weird but the alchemy club just released this gas and I don’t think it’s harmful but know one knows what it is so I just-” 

“What the-” There’s suddenly a puff of smoke where Carmilla was sitting. 

“Well, at least not harmful to humans.” Laf says.

The puff of smoke fades away, and in the place where 300 year old vampire is a four year old toddler. Laura leaps up from her chair. “Oh no, please tell me that isn’t…”

“I think it is,” Yep. Totally baby Carmilla. Carmilla stares right at Laura with big, brown eyes. Her curly black hair falling into her face. “I guess the gas turns vampires or supernatural creature’s into babies. This should be interesting..”

“Oh no, the others!” Laura exclaims. She runs up the steps to find what appears to be baby Mattie and baby JP. Mattie is laying on her back sucking her thumb. She looks like she might fall asleep. JP is jumping up and down on the bed laughing. Lara walks over to Mattie, picks her up and rests her on her hip. 

“JP let’s go downstairs,” Laura says in one of those baby-talking voices. JP stops jumping. He crosses his arms to his chest and pouts. 

“But I jump,” he whines.

“No Jeep, let’s go,” Laura says. JP doesn’t move. “Now!” Laura sternly says. He crosses his arms and trudges to the living room where Laura follows, Mattie still on her hip. In the living room is Perry and LaF, gawking at the sight of Carmilla and baby Danny playing with a giant stuffed animal cat. Laura couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. She puts Mattie down who just stands there with her thumb in her mouth, her little hand wrapped around Laura’s pointer finger.

“Okay everyone, what’s the plan here?” Says Perry. No one answers. “There must be something we can do right? A way to reverse it? Because taking care of four vampire toddlers is not an option.” Laf puts a hand on Perry’s shoulder. 

“I think it’s only temporary. I don’t think we have a choice but to take of them and wait till the gas wears off.” they say. 

“But I want a turn!” Yells JP stomping his foot. 

“No it’s still mine!” Carmilla yells back, pushing JP. Mattie lets go and runs over with vampire speed, trying to get involved in the drama. In a span of five seconds it’s a chaotic mess of yelling and screaming.

“Well, we better do something fast.” says Perry.

Laura stomps over to the fighting kids, moves them all aside, and picks up the stuffed animal. The little vampires go silent. “If you guys can’t play nice then you can’t play at all. Carmilla, it’s JP and Mattie’s turn.”

“But we were on it!” Danny chimes in. 

“You guys are toy hoggers!” Says Mattie, crossing her arms. 

“That’s it, now none of you get it.” Laura says as she hands the stuffed animal to Laf. “Can you put this away?” Laf takes it and nods. Danny and Mattie start crying an obviously fake cry. “How about we watch a movie while Perry makes some snacks? How does that sound?” The crying immediately stops, replaced with grins and okay's. Laura pulls up netflix on her computer screen and starts playing Lilo and Stitch while Perry disappears into the kitchen to make something sweet. 

Laura and Laf pull up a couch and and take a seat. Carmilla snuggles up on Laura’s left and Danny snuggles up on her right, JP does the same to LaF. Mattie snuggles between Danny and JP. 

Ten minutes into the movie Perry comes out with cookies and popcorn. 

“Ms. Perry can I have some milk?” asks Carmilla.

“Of course sweetie,” she responds while she disappears into the kitchen. She reappears with Carmilla’s milk and takes her place next to LaF just in time to see Lilo punch myrtle in the face, which Carmilla couldn’t stop laughing at. 

 

The next few hours consist of fights over toys, more candy, and trying to shove Carmilla and Mattie into a bathtub. Which was impossible. JP and Danny went in easily, already tucked into bed, while LaF and Perry had to make a deal (concerning more time with the cat toy and extra cookies tomorrow) in order to get Mattie in the tub. 

Carmilla took a lot more convincing. Convincing meaning Laura chased a naked vampire toddler around the apartment for about 25 minutes, which LaF graciously took picture of. Catchin a vampire is harder than it looks. When Laura finally got a screaming and kicking Carmilla in the tub, she loved it. Carmilla played with a floating duck and let Laura wash her hair and body. Carmilla didn’t get out until the water turned cold, her fingers and toes all pruney. 

Laura wrapped her little vampire in a towel brought her to their room. Laura gave Carm one of her smaller t-shirts to sleep in. Carmilla crawled into bed and under the covers.

“Miss Laura, will you lay with me?” She asks, her big brown eyes glowing in the dark room. 

“Of course my love,” Laura replies, climbing under the covers. She wrapped her arms around her little vampire. Carmilla snuggled into Laura, stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes, falling asleep. 

Laura lays there for a few hours, drifting in and out of sleep. Content after a long day of taking care of four vampire toddlers. She smiled thinking about how sweet Carmilla is at heart. She smiles at how stubborn her vampire is, even as a child. She was glad she got to see this her like this. 

Laura feels movement, and a strong arm wrap around her stomach. She looked down at Carmilla to see that she was back to normal, still wearing Laura’s shirt. Laura smiled and kissed her forehead. 

Carmilla’s eyes flutter open. She looks up at Laura, then around the room, and slaps her palm into her forehead. “Oh no.” she says as she ducks her head down to hide. Laura just cracks up. “Well, that was embarrassing.” 

“Definitely an adventure for me, at least now I know you were always stubborn.” Carmilla groans and buries her face in the crook of Laura’s neck. "Besides, now I know the whole ‘cats hate water’ myth isn’t true either.” They giggle and lay there silently for a few moments. 

“We’re never going to hear the end of this are we?” Asks Carmilla.

“Nope, but I’ll save it for tomorrow.” 

“Perfect.”


End file.
